The Sounds I Hear
by Caffreys
Summary: Zero starts to question his sanity, when he starts to hear sounds. Where are they coming from? Why does he hear them and where will they lead him? - I'm not an english native - starting with T and changing eventually to M - Pairing: Kaname x Zero


Hey there!

It's my first VK FF - I love Kaname x Zero and am in love with quite some stories here!

To be honest, I startet this story without knowing which direction to take. There was just an idea I followed.  
>And that's the first chapter of an hopfuly long story.<p>

I don't know, when and how often I can update ... so don't be mad at me, if you happen to like the first chapter and I will be absent for the next weeks.

... well, uhm, VK and Charakters are not mine.  
>Soryline is mine ... uh ... well ... :)<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Sounds I Hear - Chapter 1**

Curious, aren't we? Well, you have to be, otherwise you wouldn't be here reading the first sentences of my tale. Let's see, if you'll stick with me.

Let me ask you some questions before I start. Have you ever thought about how a mind works? What I mean is … how you unconsciously listen to it and why that is?  
>Have you ever noticed how fast your mind works, when you are in a tight position, or situation? How you miraculously run several scenarios in your mind in the blink of an eye?<br>How you decide what to do just based on your gut feeling? Have you ever wondered what this gut feeling is? If you don't have an answer to that, don't mind, I don't have one  
>either. The bigger question is … do you know what I mean?<p>

Our mind, our consciousness is pretty amazing, if I may say so, 'cause it works non-stop … most of the time. You listen to it, when you try hard to think about something.  
>Thoughts and pictures are running through your mind at the split of a second and sometimes you even hear particular voices, while you're imagining a conversation which<br>had happened a long time ago or will never ever happen at all.

But have you ever heard sounds? Real sounds? Like the crash of a car or a ringing?

Well I have! I'm not really sure when it started, but I'm pretty sure it's about … some time ago. Now don't roll your eyes, 'cause that's as much a time span I can give you.  
>Pardon me! You see, I'm not really sure myself, but I'm going to find out soon.<p>

I've started to notice something amiss some months ago when I faced Yuki one day because of something I have again – according to her - forgotten … haven't done ...  
>have done … it depends on the onlooker – and to be honest I didn't care.<p>

I haven't found out yet, what the cause of it was, but it started something nonetheless.

"Zero! You were supposed to accompany them! You know Kaname-sempai depends on us!" Yuki was standing in front of me, one hand on her hips, the other pointing accusingly at me,  
>while wining to me about her precious creatures of the night. Nothing new there! What was new though was the ringing in my ears after she stomped her feet on the soft grass<br>in front of Chairman Cross's house, yelling in a high pitched voice "Kaname-sempai will be very disappointed in you!"

_Ring! Ring!_

Actually, I couldn't care less what Kuran was thinking about me, if he was disappointed, happy, or if he was dancing the Charleston with Hanabusa, spinning him 'round and  
>'round all night long in front of the Day Class Dormitory. I really could care less, because I didn't get why Yuki was so upset. All I did was what I always did. And that was … I<br>didn't care. So, who cared that most of the Night Class where somewhere else, but not on the Academy Grounds. It's not like they would do something stupid and bite an  
>innocent human. Kuran would get their fangs, if they did. And I'm pretty sure that's the last thing they wanted to happen to them. And if Kuran weren't around to do so, I<br>would have to shoot them with my Bloody Rose. Rest assured … no complains from my side there, really.

_Ring Ring!_

There it was again! That ringing sound. Ringing through my whole body. Giving me goosebumps. I closed my eyes and tried to shake that sound off of me without letting Yuki  
>know. That would be just … awkward. God, I was so tired.<p>

"Zero? You ok? Are you listening?" Yuki watched me with wary eyes.

"Geez, Yuki, don't be so overdramatic! It's not the first time, they where not on the grounds. You know damn well they know better than to do something as stupid as to get  
>into trouble. I'm tired, I have a headache and I don't really care at the moment where those damn leeches are!" I sighed in exhaustion. "Ichijo is still on the grounds. I saw<br>him before and he didn't seem to be fazed by the missing students at all. Give me a break, Yuki, will you?"

She huffed while starring at me with narrowed eyes. "But Kaname-sempai told us, that we should take extra care of matters here, while he is gone! Even if you don't get it,  
>Kaname-sempai trusts you!"<p>

_Ring! Ring!_

Now, that's getting annoying!

I was shivering, the sound giving me the creeps. I put my hands on my ears and rubbed them.

"Do you hear that?" What was that? Where is that coming form?

"Eehh? What do you mean?" Yuki started to get pissed, I could tell. I could hear it in her voice. As sweet as she could be, as scary she could get.

"Nothing! Forget it. Keep yelling at me, Yuki." I really, really was tired, that's for sure.

"Tsk! You know, I am a little bit confused, Zero. You were always the first to accuse the Night Class of doing something which would break the rules. You always point your  
>Bloody Rose at one of them for even breathing the same air as us! Why is it, that you are that … how to say … calm about that situation?"<p>

Calm? Yes, actually and astoundingly I was calm about all that. The reason was simple. I already shared four years of my life with those unholy creatures. I knew them by  
>now, I had had enough of them and I knew they would be gone tonight. Cross informed me beforehand, but I wasn't willing to let Yuki know that. Let her think she knew<br>before me. Did I like the idea of them being gone for a whole night? No! Could I have done something to stop them? No! Cross made that clear when he told me about it and  
>about the fact that more than enough Hunters were in town tonight to survey the festival. A festival solely meant for that damned leeches. Not that humans knew about it,<br>but that was beside the point. It was a Holy Vampire Night. I was told not to care, not to want to know and …

"Zero, that's not like you!"

… and I really, really wanted to go to bed.

"Would you like me to go on am rampage because they're gone?" I ask, letting my arms hang limply by my side while I was staring at her with tired eyes. "Even the Day  
>Class students get to go into town during the day. You and Cross always nag me about me being too strict with your leeches. Now I am ready to give them some more space<br>and what do you do? You're nagging me about being too soft on them. Geez, Yuki, make up your mind, will ya?" I give up.

Kuran was gone for just 4 days, for crying out loud. It's the second day and Yuki was acting like he has died and will never come back. Like the world will come to an end,  
>because he is not here anymore. Yes, it's true, I have an aversion to that damn leeches, I don't trust them, I don't like them and, yes, I'm sure as hell suspicious of them. I<br>have been turned by one of them, for crying out loud. So … give me a break!

Yuki huffed again, turning away from me. "Kaname-sempai once told me, that he loved Cross Academy. Not because of the possibilities it provides, but because of the special  
>people living here. He mentioned you by name, by the way."<p>

I stared at her, dumfounded, but not because of what she said or the theatrically evoked unshed tears, which where now shining in her eyes, but because of the new sound  
>ringing in my ears. A very new and disturbing sound!<p>

**Zzzinggg!**

It was a sound like a string has torn. I didn't like that sound. Not one bit!

"I'm going to town, don't wait for me." I huffed, turning on my heels and heeding for the exit of Cross Academy to find every damned leech lurking around there, belonging to  
>us or not, I didn't care. Don't ask me why, but that sound was just too damn scary. I wanted to get away from it …<p>

"Thank you, Zero!" I heard her cheerful voice following me, while I was cursing heaven and hell for being just so … stupid … stupid … STUPID!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the first chapter. I don't realy know myself what to think of it.  
>You don't have to comment, if you don't want to. I'm not one of those, who will wait for xxx-comments before updatin ... I'm more one of those who are not really sure, if<br>this story could work. So ...

Greetings  
>Caffreys<p> 


End file.
